


Ereri One-shot #1

by EreriHas_NoLimits



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff, M/M, Not really though, One Shot, Slight Humor, Smut, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, levi x eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriHas_NoLimits/pseuds/EreriHas_NoLimits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri one-shot from my older fanfic that I wanted to repost. Don't worry, it isn't exactly the same. I added a tiny bit more into this smut scene trainwreck ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri One-shot #1

Not very many people knew when his birthday was. Whenever anyone asked him about it he would either brush the question off or just plain ignore them until they'd forgotten what they'd asked. It wasn't that he didn't know when his birthday was or anything, Levi just never found it important to celebrate it and no one ever cared enough to when he was a child. It was just a date on the calendar that was left to fester each year until it would finally die off along with him.

This time of year was festive enough with it being Christmas or Hanukah- whatever the fuck people celebrated, he didn't need to add his birthday into the mix. Someone had already broken into his office and placed a brightly lit up tree in here and it was almost painful just to be near it.

Now that he thought about it, he realized he'd only told six his actual birth date; Erwin, Hanji, and his old squad. Now there were only two people who knew and he had made Hanji swear to never speak of it to anyone. Ever. Ewin, being the calculating bastard he always was, never said anything about it. Or so he thought, anyways.

He knew exactly who'd come into his office when his door was opened without being knocked first. "Heichou can I talk to you for a second?" Eren's head was peeking in his door and he looked nervous as hell.

"What did you break."

"Wh-what?"

"You look like you just shit yourself and tried to ride a horse afterwards, Eren. What did you break." Eren gasped and shook his head quickly.

"I didn't break anything, sir!"

"....Did one of your delinquent brat friends try to put Christmas ornaments on the horses again because-"

"No one messed with the horses, I promise!" Levi rested his head on his chin thoughtfully.

"Then why do you look like you shit yourself."

Eren looked down at the floor, nervously shifting from one foot to another. "Well, I can't tell you right now, but could you just come with me for a second, sir? Please don't ask why, just trust me!" Levi glanced up at the teen with a suspicious gleam in his eyes and nodded slightly.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', Eren. We can be casual when we're alone together." Eren immediately relaxed and smiled at him with large turquoise eyes. After months of supervising the teen he'd grown to that smile. Levi could almost say that he was... fond of it.

Getting out of his chair he followed Eren, who had already bolted out the door. Levi quickly caught up with the younger man and they were silent as they walked through the halls of the building. Eren looked like he was about to explode with each step he took and Levi was puzzled to find that Eren had walked out of the building and outside into the snowy courtyard.

He didn't say anything about it, though. Eren seemed to be in auto pilot mode and the determination that prickled from him kept him quiet. They continued on until they were far into the line of trees that surrounded the building out of sight. When they finally stopped Levi was just glad that they had finally reached their destination.

Without looking at Levi, Eren started pacing around a little before speaking. "When I was a kid and lived back in Shiganshina most people couldn't afford to buy the ingredients to make a cake. Most people anywhere can't really. I think I was nine years old when I actually found out what cake was from one of Armin's books. He said it tasted like a sweet bread with this weird syrupy stuff on it that made it even sweeter. I told him that the book was lying back then, that something that good could never had existed.

"Well a year later I saw a new market that sold candy and sweets and thought to myself 'maybe if I can just sneak in and take a little no one would notice.' In the end I stole two cakes and a piece of something called chocolate. No one called me out for stealing so I just left and walked back home. It was so good that I forgot to share any of it with Armin, though he probably wouldn't have taken it since it was stolen. When I got back home I was yelled at as soon as I walked in. My mom had hired a man to take our picture with this huge ass thing called a camera and I had been gone when he took the them.

"My dad had already left before I got back, but once the photo developed I saw that my dad was in it too as well as Mikasa and Armin. I actually have it with me now." Eren dug into the front pocket of his jacket and pulled out a worn piece of paper. As he'd said their were four people in the picture, three of which weren't smiling, but one looked absolutely overjoyed.

"She was so happy to get this one picture of us together, even though I wasn't in it. I hadn't understood why at first, but now I think I understand." Eren's eyes were wet with tears as he took another paper out of his breast pocket and handed it to Levi. He was hesitant to look at it, given the torn look in Eren's eyes as he gave it away." Its because we would have something to hold on to if anyone of us were to die. It was only a month later that the titans..." Eren trailed off as Levi let out a sad intake of breath and covered his mouth with his other hand. Eren had given him a photo of his entire squad all together smiling.

They all looked so happy, but underneath the smiles he could see their sadness. Levi was painfully aware of the hand that had come to rest on his waist in a half hearted hug. "Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Levi." Eren whispered and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. They stayed quiet and bathed in the comfort that was around them.

Yet Levi was silently staring down at his arm and Eren jumped," S-sorry, sir! I don't know why I-" and was shocked to find that strong arms had wrapped around him, pulling him in for a warm hug. Eren immediately fell into the embrace and Levi noticed the blush across his cheeks.

It was the first time he'd ever received something for his birthday and he knew something like this was as irreplaceable as a family heirloom. Something as rare as getting your picture taken was almost unheard of in the Survey Corps, saying that you were paid worth a shit and mostly likely wouldn't be able to afford it. Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld...

And Eren.

"Thank you." Levi whispered and Eren sighed and closed his eyes. His long dark lashes stood out against his flushed red cheeks.

"They gave this to me and said to give it to you if anything were to ever happen to them. Your squad knew that someday they would die because of me..." Levi couldn't stop himself from brushing away the tears from Eren's face with his thumb. Their eyes locked and Levi felt a strange tightening in his chest that he hadn't felt for a long time.

"It wasn't your fault, Eren. There wasn't anything you could do to save them and if you say any more of that bullshit I'll..." He tried to keep his voice from faltering as brought his lips to Eren's cheek. It was so quick that he wondered if Eren noticed him do it.

"I just want you to know that I really..." The younger paused for a moment," I just, I really love you." Eren said in a dangerously quiet tone.

Levi and felt Eren hesitate before grabbing the back of his head and guiding him until their lips met. Levi responded by leaning into him, but pulled away quickly and looked down at his hands. "Eren, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm not going to pressure you into this and I won't be mad if you tell me to stop."

"You know I want this." Eren answered and Levi nodded silently before pushing him until his back was to a nearby tree. Their lips met again, but this time the movement was filled with an intensity that almost left Levi breathless. He immediately took control of the kiss, biting Eren's bottom lip until he gasped and let his tongue breach an unknown territory. That's when Eren surprised him by sucking on his tongue.

The brat was trying to dominate him? Like hell was that going to happen. Levi slid his hands into Eren's shirt just feeling around until he reached up higher and lightly fingered his nipples. He felt the teen shudder underneath him and took the opportunity to claim his mouth again. Eren moaned and grinded against him his clothed erection reminding Levi of his own aching member.

"Levi, please..." Levi pulled away for a moment to lean down and press light kisses down Eren's neck and smirked when felt him shiver underneath him.

He pressed his mouth into the shell of Eren's ear and whispered,"You'll have to tell me what you want, brat." He was answered by Eren's hand pressing against his cock and he moaned into the younger's ear, resisting the urge to rut desperately against his hand.

"I want you to fuck me, Levi!" Eren had a desperate gleam in his blue green eyes that made Levi want to cum right then and there, just thinking of burying himself in Eren's tight heat...

Before he knew it he was on top of Eren in the snow, hands tugging at the clothes between them. Eren was already fumbling awkwardly with his pants like a flustered virgin while Levi dealt with his quickly.

"Let me help," Levi whispered darkly and slowly tugged down his pants, making sure to press against the prominent outline of Eren's cock. The younger let out of moan and bucked his hips upward causing Levi to smirk. He rolled his hips downward, giving Eren enough friction to feel it and he yelped like the virgin he was. It made Levi want to take things faster than he should.

Soon their was nothing between them except the hands that Levi had against Eren's chest. Levi looked down at the younger man with ease and pointedly added, "Remember that I won't be angry if this is too much for-" Eren pulled him down for a messy kiss and bit his lip teasingly.

"Please, Leviiii." Eren whined and squirmed underneath him. A genuine smile crept across his face and he lifted a hand to Eren's mouth.

"Suck them." Eren obeyed him without question, wrapping his middle and index finger in his mouth. He felt his cock ache as Eren sucked hard, half open turquoise eyes staying drawn on him. With nothing to do Levi let his free hand roam across Eren's toned skin. He wanted to feel every inch of his body because it was precious to him.

Eren was precious to him. Those three words Eren had whispered to him just minutes ago wove around his head and in that dizzinging moment he knew he felt the same. "I- I love you too, brat."

Shit

He pulled his fingers from the younger's mouth with a pop and moved them towards his entrance. Eren shimmied his hips at the feeling of his index finger pressing against him.

"This may feel a bit odd at first, but it'll feel good soon..." Levi heard him gasp as he pushed a finger into that right heat and relished at the way Eren's muscles squeezed around him. He nipped at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs as he added in another finger, slowly stretching the unused muscle as gently as he could.

"Fuck, Levi!" Eren jolted beneath him and he smirked, hitting the spot that'd made him shout again and again. Levi felt his dick give an impatient twitch and quickly withdrew his fingers from there heat, earning a whimper from Eren at the emptiness he felt.

Levi lined himself up with Eren's ass and slowly rolled his hips. He couldn't suppress the moan that strangled its way out of him as he sank to the hilt into Eren's ass. Eren let out a moan that was so loud he was sure that the entire forest heard it and bent down to plant a heated kiss on his lips. Levi let Eren adjust to the foreign object inside of him until he nodded for him to continue and began to thrust weakly into the younger.

He knew it must've felt slightly more uncomfortable for Eren because he hadn't lubed up beforehand, but as the agitation on his face melted into pure pleasure he knew it hadn't lasted long. Levi didn't want to control himself, but for Eren's sake he contained himself. With each thrust he felt a faintly familiar feeling build up in his stomach and Levi reached down and grabbed Eren's hard member, receiving a whimper from the younger. He pumped slowly at first until Eren's whines made him jerk faster, going in rhythm with their thrusts.

"Levi I-I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me, Eren. I want you to cum for me." Levi growled and after a few more thrust Eren opened his mouth in a silent scream, cum shooting onto him and Levi's stomachs. The sight of Eren's orgasm brought him over the edge and he came soon after inside of the man beneath him.

With his orgasm ebbing away he gave Eren one last kiss before pulling out of him and falling down next to him in the snow.

"Happy birthday..." Eren mumbled sleepily and Levi smiled softly and dragged him into his arms. The snow around them had melted into a slush that chilled his naked form, but Eren was giving off enough heat to keep it bearable.

"I think I might've fallen in love with you, Eren."

They stayed there, wrapped in each others arms for hours until the evening sky darkened and a pale white moon beamed above them. Eren had fallen asleep, but Levi stayed awake and watched as a pair of morning doves flittered across the night sky, photo of his squad in hand.

'Merry Christmas'.


End file.
